Juste A Cause D'Un Voile
by Fuyukichi
Summary: Yuri se retrouve devant Flynn à porter un voile à cause d'Estelle, Ce que les deux meilleurs amis ne savent pas, c'est que la princesse a une idée derrière la tête...


_**Titre :** Juste A Cause D'Un Voile_

_**Disclaimer** : Tales of Vesperia ne m'appartient pas. C'est bête, parce que sinon, tous les personnages auraient eu le voile. Et la queue du chien, aussi._

_**Note de l'auteur** : Pour ceux et/ou celles qui se demandent où j'ai eu l'idée, c'est à cause de la version PS3 du jeu. En y jouant, j'ai remarqué que Yuri, Estelle, Rita, Judith et Repede pouvaient porter le voile que l'on peut obtenir avec la quête de l'arbre d'Halure. Oui oui, même Repede...Pauvre chien. Du coup...J'ai eu cette idée...Je pense que je suis (très certainement) OOC, malheureusement...T_T Mais j'ai fais de mon mieux et j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire !_

_Alors..._

_Enjoy !_

_P.S : Excusez-moi pour le titre, je n'avais pas réellement d'idée...Ou plutôt, j'en avais bien une mais...Je ne savais pas du tout si elle aurait été avec l'OS._

* * *

**Juste A Cause D'Un**** Voile**

Estelle avait d'étranges idées, mauvaises qui plus est. Parfois, il se demandait où elle les trouvait, ce qui la poussait à les exécuter, puis il se disait qu'il ne fallait pas chercher bien loin, que c'était probablement à cause de tous les livres qu'elle avait lus au cours de sa vie. Bien qu'il n'aime pas lire, il trouvait que le goût des livres d'Estelle était louable, mais la patience de Yuri avait des limites et celles-ci avaient été dépassées.

Tout avait pourtant bien commencé. Estelle était arrivée chez lui, en trombe, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il avait froncé les sourcils, perplexe, se demandant ce qui arrivait à la jeune princesse, ce qu'elle s'était empressée d'expliquer. Ou plutôt, elle s'était empressée de lui demander si elle pouvait coiffer ses cheveux. Tout d'abord, le jeune homme avait été abasourdi, puis, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, il avait haussé les épaules et avait accepté. Après tout, il adorait qu'on touche à ses cheveux, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Alors Estellise l'avait fait s'installer sur une chaise et elle s'était activée à lui coiffer les cheveux, vantant leur douceur et leur éclat. Il avait fermé les yeux, un petit sourire aux lèvres, tandis que la brosse enlevait les nœuds et que les mains de la jeune fille caressaient les cheveux noirs corbeau. S'il n'avait pas été maître de lui-même, il aurait probablement ronronné. Non loin d'eux, Repede les regardaient et semblaient se moquer de son camarade. Puis, soudainement, Estelle lui avait demandé si elle pouvait lui faire une coiffure. Il n'avait pas refusé, trop heureux de profiter encore des caresses.

Pourtant, s'il avait su, il s'en serait tenu là.

Estelle avait soulevé ses cheveux et les avait rassemblés, alors Yuri pensa qu'elle allait faire une simple queue de cheval, comme il avait l'habitude de faire. Puis, il l'avait sentie faire des tours avec ses cheveux et il avait froncé les sourcils. A leur côté, Repede avait relevé la tête, intrigué, et fixait les mouvements d'Estelle. Puis, soudain, Yuri avait sentis une sorte de pince et, lorsqu'Estelle s'était exclamée un magnifique « Voilà », il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de toucher sa coiffure.

Et là, ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés d'horreur. Il avait sentis du tissus et, à suivre les lignes de celui-ci, il comprenait ce qu'il représentait. Il avait voulu l'enlever aussitôt, mais Estelle l'en avait empêché, le grondant comme une mère gronderait son enfant, en lui demandant de jouer le jeu au moins pour cette journée. Il avait protesté, grogné, mais, finalement, ce fut elle qui gagna.

C'est pourquoi il se retrouvait dans les rues de Zaphias, suivant la princesse, alors que les regards choqués se tournaient vers lui. Il sentait de plus en plus ses nerfs lâcher et, s'il avait pu, il aurait hurlé de frustration avant de déchirer le satané voile qui ornait ses cheveux ; malheureusement, il était sûr qu'Estelle ne serait pas d'accord et, pire, qu'elle s'empresserait d'en retrouver un.

« Estelle…Je peux savoir ce que tout ça veut dire !? »

Cette question, il la lui posait depuis qu'elle lui avait mis le voile et, irrémédiablement, elle lui répondait sans se lasser, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

« C'est un secret. »

Il n'aimait pas les secrets, surtout lorsque ceux-ci concernaient sa dignité. De quoi avait-il l'air avec ce voile ? Pas d'un membre de la guilde de Brave Vesperia, en tout cas ! En silence, il fulminait contre celle qu'il considérait comme sa propre sœur alors qu'elle l'emmenait dans le quartier noble. Il la suivit jusqu'à l'entrée du château, puis s'arrêta, incertain.

« Yuri, viens s'il te plaît.

-Tu veux que j'entre au château avec ce stupide voile !?

-Oui oui, viens ! »

Il soupira et la suivit à contre cœur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

Il soupira tout en posant le document sur la pile de papier à sa droite. Puis il en piocha un nouveau dans la pile de gauche et commença à le lire, concentré, avant de le signer et de le poser sur la pile à sa droite. De nouveau, il soupira et, estimant qu'après quatre heures de lecture et signature intensives, il avait le droit à une petite pause, il s'arrêta. Bien sûr, ce n'était que pour une petite dizaine de minutes, il ne comptait pas flemmarder, son rang actuel ne le permettant pas.

Le jeune Commandant se leva et s'approcha de sa fenêtre, qu'il ouvrit, laissant entrer la brise légère dans sa chambre. Il prit une grande respiration, appréciant l'air frais. Il avait envie de troquer son armure pour un simple habit civil et de parcourir la capitale avec insouciance, et pourquoi pas rendre visite à son ami d'enfance ? Il avait entendu dire par Estellise que celui-ci était de retour, mais il n'était pas encore venu lui rendre visite. Bien sûr, ça attristait Flynn, qui était toujours heureux de recevoir son ami, de passer du temps avec. Il était certain que s'il venait à lui dire, Yuri se moquerait de lui, mais Flynn ne s'en préoccupait pas.

Des coups à la porte de sa chambre le firent sortir de ses pensées. Perplexe, il autorisa la personne à entrer. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Estellise accompagnée de son meilleur ami, comme si celui-ci avait sentis qu'il souhaitait le voir !

« Lady Estellise, salua-t-il, Yu…Yuri !?

-Eh ! Quoi ? Etonné de me voir passer par la porte ? Répliqua son ami d'enfance.

-Non…Mais ta coiffure… ? »

Il entendit Yuri grogner, tandis qu'un sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres de la princesse. Flynn avait les yeux fixés sur les cheveux noirs corbeau de Yuri, attachés en un chignon, décoré par un voile. _Un voile. _Il avait d'abord cru qu'il avait mal vu, ou bien que ce n'était qu'une simple pince, mais il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence : il voyait bien un tissu blanc, au bord doré, attaché aux cheveux de son ami.

« Tu te moques une seule fois… !

-Je n'en avais pas l'intention. » Rassura Flynn.

Pourtant, il se retenait tant bien que mal de sourire à la vision qui s'offrait à lui. S'il n'avait pas porté des vêtements d'homme, il était sûr qu'il aurait pu le prendre pour…

« Tu ne trouves pas que Yuri fait plus féminin, comme ça ? » Demanda Estellise.

Lisait-elle dans ses pensées ? Oui, il trouvait que Yuri faisait plus féminin. Mais l'avouer…Etait-ce une bonne idée ? Lançant un regard en coin à son ami, il vit ses yeux noirs, menaçants, dirigé vers lui. Oui, c'était une mauvaise idée, mais l'envie d'embêter son meilleur ami le prit soudainement, alors il répondit :

« Oui. »

Ce fut cette simple réponse qui lui valut le regard noir de l'homme et il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Yuri détourna le regard, l'air boudeur, alors qu'Estelle s'exclamait :

« C'est le plus important, alors ! »

Yuri s'exprima alors, mis à bout :

« Tu vas finir par m'expliquer ce que tout ça signifie ? » Demanda-t-il à Estellise, en rogne.

La princesse sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant de finalement répondre :

« J'ai écrit une pièce de théâtre que j'aimerais jouer devant les enfants dans le monde entier, expliqua-t-elle, et je trouve que Yuri jouerait le rôle de la princesse avec perfection.

-Pa-Pardon !? »

Flynn ne put se retenir et éclata de rire en imaginant son ami dans une robe de princesse, prude, polie, et tous les traits qui pouvaient caractériser une princesse. C'était tout bonnement risible et il ne remercierait jamais assez lady Estellise pour l'image qui s'était imposé dans son esprit.

« Pourquoi moi ? Je suis un homme, tu peux demander à Rita ou Judy de le faire ! Bouda le jeune homme.

-Rita est occupée avec ses recherches et Judith a choisi le rôle du garde du corps. Il n'y a plus que toi.

-Tu peux trouver une autre fille, tenta une nouvelle fois l'homme aux cheveux corbeau.

-Non non, répondit la princesse en secouant la tête. Allez, tu feras une bonne princesse !

-Hmpf ! »

Flynn souriait en écoutant la conversation des deux personnages, plaignant son ami d'enfance. Comment aurait-il réagis, lui, s'il avait été à sa place ? Certainement mal, mais il l'aurait bien évidemment caché, afin de ne pas décevoir les personnes autour de lui, chose que Yuri n'était pas capable à l'heure actuelle.

Pourtant, la tension palpable dans la chambre s'était soudainement amenuisée, comme si Yuri avait accepté son cruel destin. Un coup à Yuri et à Estellise fit clairement comprendre à Flynn que la princesse avait gagné. Puis, soudainement, elle ouvrit de nouveau la bouche :

« Bien sûr, Flynn jouera le prince. »

Le grand silence qui s'ensuivit, Lady Estellise ne s'y était probablement pas attendue.

* * *

Les jours passèrent, les apprentis comédiens engagés par Estelle s'entraînaient pratiquement toute la journée afin d'être prêt pour la première représentation de la pièce. La princesse regardait d'un œil critique tout ce petit monde qui s'affairait, relevant les potentielles erreurs de jeu ou de texte afin de les corriger au plus vite.

Le jour J, à quelques heures de la représentation, les personnes présentes étaient en totale panique, certains avaient une boule au ventre, tandis que d'autres jouaient avec leurs doigts ou leurs pieds. Lorsqu'Estelle les retrouva, Yuri et Flynn parlaient calmement, comme si tout était normal. Aucun signe de peur n'était visible sur leur visage, mais cela ne prouvait pas que les deux amis n'étaient pas aussi stressés que leurs camarades.

Un sourire étira ses fines lèvres, alors qu'elle s'approchait d'eux, deux feuilles en mains, prête à fuir au bon moment. Elle avait travaillé dur pour cela et avait été aidée par les autres comédiens. Mais elle savait que ça ne plairait pas aux deux hommes…

« Yuri, Flynn ! Il y a une scène en plus ! »

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle, sourcils froncés pour le brun, visage neutre pour le blond.

« Une nouvelle scène ? » questionna Yuri, intrigué.

La princesse leur donna les feuilles et ils se mirent à la lire. Lorsqu'elle vit leurs yeux écarquillés, elle sut que c'était le moment pour elle de s'éclipser et donc, elle disparut rapidement alors que les deux hommes hurlaient son nom.

* * *

Le cœur de Flynn battait à tout rompre. C'était bientôt le moment de la nouvelle scène et il n'était pas prêt. Comment Lady Estellise avait-elle pu écrire une telle chose ? Pire, pourquoi ne les avoir prévenu que quelques heures avant le moment fatidique ? Pour le coup, il avait envie de se transformer en petite souris et de se terrer dans un trou, jusqu'à ce que tout soit fini. Mais il savait bien que s'il se sauvait, la princesse le ramènerait de gré ou de force.

Judith, jouant le garde du corps de la princesse Celesta, sortit de scène. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et lui dit :

« Allez, c'est bientôt finis. »

Le sourire de la Krytienne était énigmatique mais Flynn était sûr qu'intérieurement, la femme se moquait de lui, d'eux. Soupirant, il suivit Judith qui, dans le script, ramenait le prince sur scène pour réveiller la belle endormie qu'était la princesse.

S'approchant du centre de la scène, il fit face à Yuri, qui faisait semblant de dormir, allongé sur un lit.

« Mais que vois-je ? Ma lumineuse Celesta est profondément endormie, attendant un baiser de son prince pour se réveiller. Je vais donc la sauver de ce pas ! »

Non, vraiment, il ne savait où Lady Estellise avait été chercher cette idée, mais il espérait qu'elle n'en avait pas d'autres comme ça. Il baissa son regard sur son meilleur ami et le détailla quelques instants : ses cheveux noirs corbeau étaient attachés en un chignon et maintenu par le voile blanc et doré ses paupières closes étaient maquillés d'un bleu très clair et ses lèvres teintées de rose. La robe qu'il portait, blanche, avec un col en V, très longue, avec des froufrous et des gros nœuds dorés, lui allait à merveille, comme si Yuri était destiné depuis le début à la porter. Bien sûr, Lady Estellise l'avait faite faire sur mesure, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'à l'heure actuelle, Yuri ressemblait plus à une femme de bonne condition qu'à un simple homme de guilde, héros à ses heures perdues.

Il se pencha, prêt à mettre un point final à la nouvelle scène de la pièce, mais, à proximité du visage de son ami, il se demanda s'il devait vraiment le faire. N'était-ce pas étrange ? Bien sûr, ça ne signifiait rien, ce n'était qu'un rôle, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela étrange que d'embrasser son meilleur ami.

_Ce n'est qu'un simple baiser…Ça ne va p__as durer une éternité,_tenta-t-il de se convaincre.

Alors il posa furtivement ses lèvres sur celles de Yuri avant de se relever rapidement. Il croisa le regard noir de Yuri, avant que celui-ci ne se radoucisse et ne reprenne la pièce. Celle-ci se termina assez vite, et, après les présentations, les comédiens se retrouvèrent dans leurs loges, parlant gaiement. Seuls Yuri et Flynn restaient silencieux, tous deux perdus dans leurs pensées.

Lorsque Flynn releva le regard, il croisa celui perturbé de Yuri, qui brisa le silence installé entre eux :

« Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ? »

Flynn le fixa, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage. Cette question était tout bonnement idiote.

« Parce que c'était dans la pièce. »

L'homme aux cheveux noirs leva les yeux au ciel avant de répliquer :

« Mais non ! Pourquoi sur les lèvres ? Tu aurais pu le faire sur la joue ou le front, personne ne l'aurait remarqué ! »

Flynn resta sans voix en comprenant qu'il aurait pu éviter tout cela. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé ? Etait-ce parce qu'il avait été troublé par la beauté de Yuri ? Bien sûr, il avait déjà remarqué que son meilleur ami était beau et qu'il attirait de nombreux regards, mais habillé en fille, sa beauté semblait tellement irréelle qu'elle fascinait. Oui, voilà, s'il n'avait pas pensé à embrasser Yuri sur la joue, c'était parce qu'il avait été perturbé par le déguisement de son ami. Et puis, peut-être cela signifiait-il qu'il avait besoin d'une relation, qu'il devait trouver chaussure à son pied ? Pourtant, Flynn ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était intéressé par la gent féminine. Du moins, pas pour le moment.

« Bref, oublions ça. » Lança Yuri en faisant un signe de la main et en commençant à se changer.

Flynn soupira mais accepta néanmoins. Oublier ça ne devrait pas être difficile, du moins, il l'espérant. Il se mit à se changer à son tour, n'aimant pas le silence qui s'était installé entre lui et Yuri, mais il ne fit rien pour le briser. Lorsqu'ils eurent finis, il entendit son ami d'enfance soupirer fortement avant de lui dire :

« Commandant, quittons cet endroit au plus vite.

-Lady Estellise voulait nous voir, une fois changés.

-Justement, la connaissant, elle va vouloir qu'on fasse une autre représentation. Ou pire, elle va nous annoncer qu'elle a écrit une autre pièce. J'ai eu ma dose. »

Yuri semblait si inquiet à ce sujet que Flynn ne put s'empêcher de rire et d'acquiescer à la proposition. Après tout, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

Qui savait quel sort pouvait leur réserver la princesse ?

* * *

_Et voilà ! Je n'aime pas trop la fin, du coup, je me demande si je ne vais pas écrire une suite à cet OS...(Oui, la fin ne me plaît pas donc je vais écrire une suite au lieu de réécrire la fin...Je suis très logique.)_


End file.
